Beatrice (Wild Arms)
|-|Base= |-|Nega Filgaia= Character Synopsis Beatrice '''is a Dream Demon, a creature that has been effectively "stored in Filgaia's memory" and can only interact with others through their dreams and imaginations. She longs to create a Filgaia in which she can live freely, even if it means destroying the existing Filgaia in order to do so. Despite her physical limitations, she is actually a being of immense power and represents the ultimate threat to Filgaia at the end of Wild Arms 3. To this end, Beatrice manipulated the Yggdrasil project years ago. Here she manipulated the scientist Duran, causing the terraforming project to run amuck. She has also been feeding on the dreams and memories of those of the entire planet, both hiding her activities and helping reduce the citizen's awareness of what is happening to the world around them. She also manipulates the Prophets as well as Zeikfried, and sets them up for their defeat by the players' party when she no longer has need of them. She even restores the clone of Malik Bendict's mother, primarily to set Malik on edge for his upcoming defeat. Eventually Virginia and her group must confront Beatrice and defeat her plans for good, as she begins to give birth to '''Nega Filgaia, the ultimate threat to Filgaia. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-A. 1-B '''with hax '''Verse: Wild Arms Name: Beatrice, Nega Filgaia Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Dream Demon, Negative Version of Reality Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal (Her true form is nothing more than pure information and memory contained within the Electrical Sea), Existence Erasure (Removed all of reality upon dying , including it's ideas of positive and negative notions. Can erase a being on a idealistic level, reducing them to nothing more than thought), Dark Matter Manipulation (Can spread one's molecular structure through the use of Dark Matter Spell), Size Manipulation (Capable of growing beyond the size and scope of a planet), Immortality (Types 1 and 9, her true form dwells in the Electrical Sea of the 25th Dimension), Conceptual Manipulation (Became the negative aspects of reality that are present within Filgaia. Can effect beings on a conceptual level, including erasing them), Empathic Manipulation (Can induce a variety of emotions, including dread and fear with many characters), Mind Manipulation (Can alter the minds and thoughts of several beings. Including on the scale of entire planets), Memory Manipulation (Passively feeds on the memories of all other beings as Nega-Filgaia until they can't recall their reason for existing), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of interacting with beings such as herself, whoe exist as pure information and memory), Regeneration (High-Godly, In the Light Novel of Wild Arms 3 with post-game content, it's revealed that Beatrice still came back after the aforementioned obliteration of all of Reality), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (The Electrical Sea is a 25th Dimensional Space that's under the control of Beatrice.She can mold this space and use it erase enemies from reality, until they are nothing but memory that is contained within the folds of reality. Can also trap and forcefully send beings to a Cage of Eternal Darkness), Summoning (Can bring fourth Seven Disasters and Tiamat, who are able to match the guardians manifestations. Capable of summoning tentacles to aid her in battle as Nega Filgaia), Resistance Negation (Negated the Mental and Memory Resistance of Virginia and her companions as well as the people of the entire world, only failing to instantly kill them due to Lamium's last Memory), Sleep Manipulation & Paralysis Inducement (Can reduce one's physical or magical resistances, can induce paralysis or sleep), Vibration Manipulation (Sediment of The Stix allows her to vibrate opponets), Power Bestowal (Can grant herself resistances to many attacks and increase her overall power), Elemental Manipulation (Of the Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Ice, Light, Lightning and Darkness variations through the disasters, Arcana Disaster), Ressurection (Nega Filgaia can revive the beings it summons or spawns), Gravity Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create her own spaces through skills such as Ars Magna and the Seyfert Microcosm), Probability Manipulation (Luck Disaster can alter luck on Beatrice's favor), Time Manipulation (Can reset time to return a battle to it's beginning), Duplication (Can spawn versions of herself from her own being), Transformation (Can transform into The Nega Filgaia), Accelerated Development (As Nega Filgaia she rapidly matured and evolved from her embryo state to her ultimate form during the course of the decisive battle), Reactive Evolution (Can become resistant to elemental attacks she suffers), Information Manipulation (Can manipulate the Hyades Information Lybrary which exists in the Horizon), Healing (Critical Heal recovers her for all damage she has taken), Energy Manipulation, Absorption (Can absorb energy and memories from other lifeforms) Immunity to Soul Manipulation (lacks a soul), unconventional Resistance to Memory and Mind manipulation (her mind exists on the same level of the Dream World itself and "rules over it", whereas for others she can make it be as a world of eternal darkness deep within their minds) Destructive Ability: Large Planet Level '(Channeled the energy from The Yggdrasil System, of which had the lifeforce of the entire planet. Far above every single Guardian, some of which can cause eclipses in immensely short times. Also stronger than Jet, who's a human clone meant to represent and hold all the power of Filgaia. Even prior to merging with the planet, she was able to grow to the size vastly beyond a planet. Can create spaces that holds entire planets through certain skills). '''Hyperverse Level '''via Hax (After circumventing her limitations, her powers as Nega Filgaia can fully reach and interact with all of reality and the dream world, up to the 25th Dimension. Her death by the EoS in the Dream World also erased all of reality as a result, down to its notions of Positive and Negative , leaving only the concept of memories behind) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Beatrice herself can freely descend to 3-D space by her own power without even needing any stored data of her being, naturally residing within The 25th Dimensional Electricial Sea. Asgard was thrown beyond space-time and came back and still couldn't do anything to reach Beatrice in the 25th dimension in any manner whatsoever) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet Level '(Can easily endure attacks from Jet and the end game cast. Became one with Nega Filgaia, who was already bigger than entire planets before fusion. Although, her immortality makes her nearly impossible to kill) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Hyperversal '(She is also more than capable of using her powers from the 25th Dimension to reach and manipulate the hell out of the cast through the sea of Electric Signals as Siegfried explains. Became the negative aspects of reality and her death upon becoming Nega Filgaia actually caused the death of all reality, including her own 25th Dimensional Space and The Dream World) 'Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Manipulated nearly every character in the series, including the Prophets who were capable of producing advanced life-forms and technology with Nanomachines. Is more knowledgeable of the worlds than the Baskars and the Guardians who are the force and manifestations of the planet itself. Controls the disasters who are the counterparts to the guardians. Created Nega Filgaia from memories and her own knowledge. Orchestrated a plan spanning over a century of machinations and manipulations. Fully understands the Information Library of Hyades, which even the Prophets and the Council of Seven couldn't use to full capacity and had memories of all. Knows the method to restore and recreate memories with a thought, an effort that took the Council of Seven (which was composed of the best researchers of science and magical fields in the world) nearly a century to theorize, much less put into practice. Has a better understanding of Ancient Artifacts and energy sources than Siegfried himself, manipulating her felow demon like a puppet as well. Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Nothing Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Nega Filgaia:' A creature Beatrice created to be the ultimate life form and Filgaia's counterpart. Nega Filgaia is the conclusion of Beatrice's schemes. Its creation required enormous quantities of energy, so Beatrice took all the energy scattered from the destruction of the Nightmare Castle. This energy channeled into the Yggdrasil Generator and fused with every person of Filgaia´s memories gave birth to Nega Filgaia. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Wild Arms Category:Geniuses Category:Master Manipulators Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Succubi Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Memory Users Category:Size Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Anti-Matter Manipulators Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Mind Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Immortals Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regenerators Category:Summoners Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Wind Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Time Benders Category:Transformation Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Duplication Users Category:Accelerated Developers Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Healers Category:Information Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Hax Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1